Operación Invierano
by angelmko
Summary: ¿Será capaz una repentina nevada acompañada de un apagón de unir a Phineas e Isabella? OneShot


Hola, este es mi primer fic en FanFiction, así que si hago algo algo mal no sean malos, ¿vale?, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Phineas y Ferb no me pertencen, son propiedad de Disney. Si fuese de otra forma esto hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Podría decir que este es un día como cualquier otro, pero eso sería una gran mentira. Después de todo no todos los días nieva en pleno verano, y no, esta vez yo y mi hermano no tenemos nada que ver.

Candace: Phineas y Ferb, sé que tienen algo que ver con que este nevando, ya lo hicieron una vez y estoy segura que lo volvieron a hacer.

Phineas: Pero Candace, no hemos construido nada, además amaneció nevando, nosotros no trabajamos durante la noche

Candance: Bueno, si, pero, uuugh, los estaré observando.

Allí va Candace a su habitación, creo que esta algo frustrada por no poder salir hoy, a decir verdad no es la única, yo y Ferb estamos igual, ni siquiera Perry se ha movido...¡Oh genial!, lo que hacia falta, se corto la luz...un momento, ¡Isabella está sola en su casa!

Phineas: Ferb, Isabella está sola en su casa, vamos por ella.

Ferb no se mueve, ¿Acaso no me escucho?

Phineas: Ferb, no me...

Ferb: Ya te oí Phineas, pero te recuerdo que tengo enyesada la pierna.

Phineas: Cierto, había olvidado el incidente con la patineta, pues bueno, voy por ella, ahora vuelvo.

Me dirijo a las escaleras donde encuentro a mamá.

Linda: ¿A donde vas Phineas?

Phineas: Voy con Isabella, está sola en su casa.

Linda: De acuerdo hijo, no tardes, te veré por la ventana, no olvides tu abrigo.

Phineas: Gracias mamá, ya lo llevo.

Corro a la puerta y salgo a la calle, no hay nadie fuera, cruzo la calle para llegar a la puerta de la casa de mi mejor amiga.

*Toc Toc*

Phineas: Isabella, soy yo, Phineas.

Espero una respuesta, la cual llega tras unos segundos, Isabella abre la puerta.

Isabella: Phineas, en serio ¿Que estas haciendo?, no tenias porque exponerte a la nevada.

Phineas: No importa Isa, vine a ver como estabas.

Isabella: ¿Me llamaste Isa?

Demonios, no puedo creer haberla llamado así, bravo Phineas, acabas de meter la pata.

Phineas: Si, perdón, ¿te molesta?

Isabella: ¡Claro que no!

Phineas: Vamos a mi casa, para que no estés sola.

Isabella: Claro, pasa mientras voy por mi abrigo.

Isabella fue por su abrigo, mientras tanto estoy sentado en la sala, todo esta en silencio, hasta que el teléfono comienza a sonar.

"Linda" - dice el identificador, es mamá, supongo que debo contestar.

Phineas: Bueno

Linda: Phineas, será mejor que te quedes con Isabella, está nevando mas fuerte y ya no puedo ver la casa desde aquí, estarán bien adentro.

Pero si apenas han pasado unos minutos, pero es cierto, no se puede ver nada.

Phineas: De acuerdo mamá, me quedare, no te preocupes.

Linda: Llamare cuando ya haya terminado de nevar para ir por ustedes.

Tras colgar el teléfono Isabella esta tras de mi.

Isabella: Pues tal parece que nos quedaremos aquí, ¿no es así?

Phineas: Así es.

Isabella: ¿Que hacemos?, no parece que vaya a dejar de nevar en un buen rato.

Phineas: No lo se, ¿tienes algún juego de mesa?

Isabella: Si, tengo muchos, pero todos son para chicas, tú sabes, a las exploradoras les gusta, pero quizá encuentre alguno en el ático.

Phineas: Será mejor que llevemos una interna.

Tras tomar una linterna de uno de los cajones de la cocina, Isabella y yo vamos al ático.

Isabella: Veamos que hay aquí.

Isabella está buscando algo que ambos podamos jugar, yo sostengo la lámpara para que ella pueda ver.

Isabella: No encuentro nada Phineas, tendremos que pensar algo en que pasar el tiempo.

Phineas: Pues entonces bajemos a la sala.

Isabella asiente con la cabeza.

Isabella: Ya sé que haremos hoy...oh, eso fue raro, en fin, juguemos verdad o desafío

Phineas: Claro, ¿porque no? yo empiezo, ¿Verdad o desafío?

Isabella: Ummm, verdad

Phineas: De acuerdo, ¿te gusta...cantar?

Isabella: Claro que si, ahora yo, ¿Verdad o desafío?

Phineas: Desafío

Isabella: Yo te desafío a...ponerte mi moño y no quitártelo hasta que deje de nevar.

Phineas: ¡Oye!, eso no se vale, yo no te puse una pregunta difícil.

Isabella: Oh, vamos, solo estamos tu y yo, no se lo diré a nadie.

Phineas: De acuerdo, dame eso

Isabella toma su moño rosa y me lo da, tengo palabra, así que me lo pondré.

Isabella: Te ves tan lindo

Phineas: Jaja, que graciosa, tú te ves chistosa sin él. Me toca ¿Verdad o desafío?

Isabella: Verdad

Phineas: Ok, ¿quien te gusta?

Isabella: ¡¿Que?!

Phineas: No pensaste que me iba a quedar así después de lo del moño, ahora dime, ¿lo conozco?

Isabella: Bueno, pues, se podría decir que lo conoces mejor que nadie.

Phineas: No me digas, ¿te gusta Ferb?

Isabella: ¡No!

Phineas: ¿Balljeet?, ¿Bufford?

Isabella: No y no

Phineas: ¿Entonces quien?

Isabella: ¿Es que no puedes ser mas ciego?...tu Phineas, tu me gustas, siempre me has gustado.

Que, no...Que, ¿le gusto a Isabella?, pero, no lo entiendo.

Phineas: Tu, tu, yo, ¿yo te gusto?

Isabella: Claro que si y no tienes idea de cuanto.

No puedo creerlo, Isabella me esta diciendo que le gusto, ¿cuando pasó esto?...bueno, en retrospectiva es algo obvio, no puedo creer no haberme dado cuenta.

Isabella: Bueno, sigamos, me toca a mi, ¿Verdad o desafío?

Phineas: Ve, de, desafío

Isabella: De acuerdo, yo te reto...a que me beses.

¿Alguien puede explicarme como es que perdí el control de esto?, pero más importante, ¿pueden explicarme porque estoy pensando en hacerlo? No sé que pasa, pero he perdido el control de mí, quizá, me acerco a ella, a mi amiga, la cual se ve más hermosa de lo acostumbrado y sin pensarlo acerco mis labios a los suyos.

Este día no era un día normal, después de todo, ¿cuando besas a tu mejor amiga en un día nevado de verano?

Ferb: Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, la operación "Invierano II" funcionó…te saliste con la tuya Isabella, por fin tienes a mi hermano.


End file.
